Field of the Invention
The present patent application is directed to minimizing carbon dioxide emissions and is more particularly directed to systems and methods for capturing carbon dioxide and minimizing carbon dioxide production of carbon dioxide.
Description of the Related Art
Coal Fired Power Plants (CFPP) and natural gas power plants generate carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions that must be controlled and captured. Conventional carbon capture sequestration technologies are generally effective, however, they are energy intensive, involve high capital costs, and require sophisticated processes.
Many industries typically use CO2 as part of a manufacturing or production process. The production of CO2 for industrial use requires money and energy, and it also creates its own CO2 emission concerns.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that combine the needs of power plants to reduce CO2 emissions and industries to not unnecessarily produce excess amounts of CO2. There also remains a need for carbon capture technologies and systems that are economically attractive regardless of new legislative requirements, creating a powerful incentive for the operators of CFPPs to embrace and adapt carbon capture technology.